


Bound

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: My Silver Pearl - SidLink [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Biting, Fluff, Harassment, M/M, Mating, Nightmares, Riding, Smut, implied blowjob, male wetness, mate-biting, wound description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: When everything goes wrong after a nightmare, Link snaps at Sidon, immediately regretting it. Trying to make it up to him results in a bond Link does not yet understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Gerudo outfit prompts I got kind of escalated....
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info

The sun in the desert was beating down on them mercilessly. For miles and miles everything was sand, with a few dots of civilization in the background. Gerudo town came closer agonisingly slowly, almost mocking, sitting there in the distance. Its white walls were glaring, but the sun had almost blinded him hours ago. As much as Link’s eyes could, they had gotten used to this, and the makeshift scarf on his head somewhat shielded them. But it was so hot. So. Hot. 

 

And not the good kind of hot he felt when he imagine Sidon doing things to him. The kind of hot that made him want to lie down right where he was and never get up again. He had taken off what armour he could, but didn’t dare to run around without a shirt, fearing the instant he would, he’d get a sunburn. 

 

Sidon on the other hand… 

 

Whatever magic was in that amulet he was wearing seemed to be shielding him not only from the sun, but from every discomfort Link was feeling right at this moment. He had no problems walking in the sand, was shrugging off the heat like it was nothing. Why on earth hadn’t he gotten one of those?! 

 

He tugged on Sidon’s hand, and pointed to the amulet. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry my dear, I would give it to you of course but well,” Sidon gave him an awkward shrug. “I would quite literally die without it out here.” 

 

Link pouted at him, crossing his arms. They had both stopped at the side of the road, as much as it could be called that. A few Gerudo passed them, greeting them as they did. Link wanted to be mad at Sidon, but of course he couldn’t. He was just hot, and annoyed. 

 

“When we get there, I’ll make sure you’ll get cold…,” he leaned down as he said this, whispering these words into his ears. “Cold, icy, crisp, chilled, freezing drinks. As many as you can drink.” 

 

He shuddered at these words, stepping closer to Sidon on instinct. When he kissed him, they both had to giggle. 

 

_ You better _ , he signed. 

 

“Come, let me carry you for a bit.” 

 

Sidon knelt in the sand, and Link was all too happy to jump on his back, letting his feet rest a little. He had long given up on trying to get rid of the sand in his boots, and it was chafing his feet to a point where every step was agony. But they had a duty to fulfill and so Link had just gritted his teeth and kept walking. This was a nice respite however, letting his head rest on Sidon’s shoulder, and using the tail at the back of his head to shield himself from the sun. 

 

Like many times before, Link found himself falling asleep on the comfort of Sidon’s back. Walking for hours had made him tired, and the amulet’s cooling magic seemed to affect him a little bit in this close proximity. His hopes that he would dream of his and Sidon’s little imaginary house were crushed when the dream hit him. Not a dream, closer to a nightmare: a memory. 

 

He watched them all die. Rivali, Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk. There was nothing he could do except watch them die in agony, watched as their spirits became trapped. Now that he had freed Mipha, he knew that the others were waiting for him, corrupted, in pain, lonely. Almost worse than that was the disconnect he felt with everything and everyone from his memories. He saw these things and he felt guilty, felt incredibly sad but there was an emptiness inside him too. The person from a 100 years ago… that wasn’t him anymore. 

 

“Link… Link!” 

 

He woke with a start, looking around, confused. The white walls of Gerudo town were right next to him, he was on the floor, sand under him. And towering above him, shielding him, was Sidon. Fuzzy. 

 

“You’re crying, my sweet. What did you dream?” 

 

Crying? He reached up and touched his cheek, not just damp, but wet. Quickly he wiped those tears away, hesitated, then let Sidon help him. As he did, he noticed that he looked… as if he were in pain. Actual, physical pain. 

 

Link reached out and cupped his cheek, gave him a hesitant smile. Don’t be sad for me, he wanted to say, but even though he had been learning some things were still so difficult for him. More complex sentences and sentiments still eluded him. 

 

“Shh, I’m okay,” Sidon said. “I have never seen you like this I… I do not wish to see you sad ever again. I will try my best to make you happy.” 

 

_ Thank you _ , Link signed, pulling him down for a kiss.  _ I… I saw… _

 

He tapped the side of his head. 

 

“You had a dream?” 

 

Link shook his head. 

 

“A nightmare?”

 

He shook his head again, biting on his lower lip, trying to think on how to convey what he wanted to say. So he flattened the sand by his side and wrote it out: Memory. Death. 

 

“Yours?,” Sidon asked, but again Link shook his head. 

 

_ Frie- _ , he started to write, wiped the word away, and chose to write  _ Champions _ instead. He didn’t really know why. He saw… remembered that they had been friends, but now it felt different. Like he wasn’t worthy of calling them that when he had failed to protect them. 

 

He was crying again. But then strong, gentle arms wrapped around him, and he was pulled into Sidon’s lap. He buried his face in his chest, hiding away from the world as he cried his heart out. He couldn’t tell if anyone was around them, if anyone was watching. Sidon gave him privacy to do what he had wanted to do for a very long time.. He needed to let it all out, and tears were a good way to do that. There was so much pressure on him, he felt so much guilt for what happened, for not even remembering, for not feeling what he should about the people that used to be his friends. 

 

Sidon gently cupped his cheek when he was sniffling but not crying anymore, thumb gently brushing over it. As he always did, he gave him a comforting smile, and Link felt himself returning it. 

 

_ I’m sorry.  _

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, my sweet. I cannot imagine what you have gone through,” he said quietly. “Whatever you need, I shall provide it. Even if it is just a shoulder to cry on.”

 

_ Thank you _ . 

 

He leaned up to kiss Sidon, let his lips linger but didn’t deepen it. Feeling this close to him gave him such comfort, such safety. He didn’t even know if he could have ever made it this far without Sidon. 

 

“Come, we made it to the city, we should find a place to stay.”

 

Link nodded and took Sidon’s hand as they walked. But at the gates they were stopped. No voe allowed. Voe being what they were - men. They looked at each other for a long, long time. It had taken them days to get through the desert and to this city, now they weren’t allowed inside?! How on earth was he going to find the information he needed to calm the Divine Beast?

 

“There’s an inn for voe,” one of the guards said. “So you can leave in the morning.” 

 

None of their pleading worked, not even Sidon mentioning his title and that he was on official business from the king of Zora’s Domain. Which wasn’t necessarily completely true, but it was worth a try, Sidon had said, shrugging. In the end all they could do was go to the inn built to the west of the city, nestled against its walls. 

 

Link was actually glad to get inside. As soon as the sun had set, the desert became an icy place, and he almost yearned for the heat of the day. But inside fireplaces warmed the low lit room, and the very few people - most of them men - sitting on pillows, eating or drinking, spending their time before they would leave without having seen Gerudo town. 

 

He all but collapsed on a small cluster of pillows, head in his hands. What on earth were they going to do? They couldn’t fight their way in there… Perhaps send a letter to the chief, somehow, just somehow contact her! 

 

Again Sidon wrapped an arm around him. 

 

“We will figure something out.” 

 

_ But what?! _

 

Link felt so hopeless, so frustrated and tired he snapped. He couldn’t yell, but his expression, and Sidon’s reaction to it conveyed how he felt. Sidon flinched back, wasn’t touching him anymore and before he knew it, Link was standing again. He felt horrible seeing Sidon this hurt because of what he had done, but he was still too upset to apologise just yet, and instead ran out of the inn to get some fresh air. 

 

“Ugh!” He stamped his foot, making a small cloud of sand puff up.

 

Sidon didn’t deserve his rage because he was frustrated and frankly embarrassed about his earlier episode. The hero of Hyrule…. Crying in his lovers arms. If the Champions had seen that, what would they be thinking?

 

He crossed his arms and looked down, trying his hardest not to cry again. He was just proving how weak he was and he couldn’t be. Everyone’s fate rested on his shoulders. 

 

His deep, shaky breath was interrupted by a chuckle next to him. His head snapped up, and took in the woman in front of him, blushing a little at the outfit that revealed her stomach. It was gorgeous though - her and the outfit - the silky fabric moving gently in the breeze, the beads and small bells jingling softly. 

 

“Hard to find a way inside these days, isn’t it?,” she asked, and Link just shrugged in reply. He didn’t even know if she’d possibly understand sign language. 

 

His blush turned a little deeper when she mustered him with a look that was pretty close to the one that Sidon gave him sometimes. It made him a little uncomfortable, and he was glad when she chose to look into his eyes instead. 

 

“I could help you, actually. You’re very… lithe. Small, for a Hylian.” 

 

_ Thanks… _ , he signed, trying his best to make it seem sarcastic, and again that earned him a chuckle. 

 

“I do not mean to imply that you are weak,” she said. “I mean to imply that you have a way into the city.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

He took a step closer to her then. 

 

_ How? _

 

It seemed she understood him, as she gestured to herself. 

 

“I have another one of these,” she said, then gestured to the veil that covered the lower part of her face. “And these. For a fee of course but… I think you can pull it off. They won’t know the difference. Especially since you’re a Hylian. They’re a bit of a mystery to the Gerudo…”

 

Him - Link - wear that? His blush deepened further as he thought of it, reminded of the day he had dressed up for Sidon in pretty much only jewelry to seduce him. This was… almost like that - to him at least. He had never dressed like that, showing so much skin to everyone around him, not just his lover. What would Sidon say? Would he be jealous? Then again it  _ was _ traditional Gerudo garb, nothing out of the ordinary out here. 

 

“What do you say?” She kneeled and rummaged through her backpack, producing the same outfit she was wearing, except in a deep green, shimmering even in the low light emanating from the torch at the inn’s entrance. 

 

Before he knew what he was doing he was showing a pouch of rupees into her hand, grabbed the bundle of clothes and ran back inside. Sidon was just standing at the counter, looking unsure of himself as he saw Link. Now that was a look he had never expected to see on him…

 

Clutching the little bundle tightly, he walked up to him. 

 

_ I’m sorry _ , he signed.  _ I’m really sorry _ . 

 

“It’s okay,” Sidon said, smiling gently at him. “I can’t even imagine what you’re going through. I… I got a room but if you want some privacy there is another we can rent.” 

 

Link shook his head quickly, his hair shaking with the motion. 

 

_ Wait a bit. Then visit me _ . 

 

Sidon tilted his head, but then nodded, going back to where they had sat down before. Link on the other hand grabbed the key from the Gerudo at the counter, and quickly ran up the narrow, winding wooden staircase. The hallway up here was lit with candles behind small, glass sconces, and it did not take long for him to find their room. The inside was lovely, the bed more of a large, round mattress with a silken, see through canopy in a deep red. There was a wooden stand with a basin on top of it, a small cabinet with some drinks as well. Link ignored most of it, quickly shrugged out of his armour and went to freshen up before he inspected the clothing he had just gotten further. 

 

Its fabric was light, incredibly light, but not see through and somehow cool to the touch. Link imagined it was well designed for the heat out here, and gorgeous too he had to admit. A golden pattern was stitched into the green fabric, the top was attached to a golden chain that went around his neck, he assumed. The pants were quite loose, went just below his knees and the slippers were oddly just his size. It took him a little to put it all on, but when he inspected himself in the mirror, he found himself pleasing to look at. Mysterious, even, with the veil hiding the lower half of his face and yes… he could see how he might fool the Gerudo guards with his slim build. 

 

The soft knock on the door made him smile, and he took a deep breath before he opened it, stepping back to let Sidon inside. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry I thought- Link?!” 

 

He bit on his lower lip but he couldn’t hold back for long, and had to giggle at Sidon’s reaction to this outfit. He would have thought that after he had decked himself in jewelry his lover might not be so surprised, but here he was, standing frozen in place with his mouth literally hanging open. Link curtsied, or did what he thought a curtsy was, and motioned for him to come inside. In the end he had to take Sidon’s hand and guide him, pressing him to sit on the large mattress here. 

 

“You… You…,” Sidon stammered and then… then he was reaching out, both hands now on Link’s bare hips, thumb brushing over his stomach. “You spoil me. Oh you are so, so lovely…” 

 

He quickly went to close the door - and lock it - before he returned to his spot between Sidon’s legs. 

 

_ Woman _ , he signed, and gestured vaguely towards where Gerudo town was in his mind. 

 

“Ooh, a little deception, hm?,” Sidon asked, grinning at him. “Which I assume means that I will have to stay here…” 

 

Link nodded, signing  _ sad _ . He would miss him, even if he was right here, waiting for him. But he had realised a while ago that it did not matter for how long Sidon wasn’t by his side, he always missed his presence. And he tried very hard not to think about what would happen once Ganon was defeated. Nope. Not thinking about it. 

 

_ I’m sorry I… _ , Link hesitated.  _ Hurt you _ . 

 

Sidon looked a little confused, and Link flushed. He had used the wrong sign, hadn’t he? He quickly shook his head. 

 

“That meant ‘scared’. Did you mean ‘hurt’?” 

 

He nodded, and very gently, and patiently, Sidon reminded him what the sign for that was. Link did it again and again, trying to commit it to memory this time. It was difficult, with everything that was going on, he was also learning a completely new language and some words seemed to just fall right out of his brain. It was frustrating, part of why he had snapped before. Here was the possibility of saying everything he wanted, but he could not yet grasp it. 

 

“You didn’t hurt me, Link, my dear,” Sidon said, hands still on his belly. “I completely understand. I just hope that you feel a little better after your dream.”

 

Again he nodded, and put his hands on Sidon’s, so small compared to his. He liked his hands there, on his waist, his belly. It was comforting somehow, but every moment with Sidon was just that, made him feel so safe. Whatever Sidon said, he wanted to make it up to him, wanted him to just sit there and let Link take over. 

 

Slowly he moved to take off some of the bracelets on his wrists, let them drop to the floor and watched as Sidon followed those movements, his mouth hanging open again. He let himself be pushed back by Link, who guided him to lie down on their bed. It was already obvious how aroused Sidon was, just by watching him in this particular outfit. So he decided to keep it on a little while longer, even as he climbed onto Sidon, straddling him, his ass pressed against his lover’s erection. Link closed his eyes for a moment, gasped as he started to rub against him, feeling him grow underneath these movements. 

 

“Oh Link, oh…,” Sidon moaned, hands still gently steadying him, but not exerting any pressure. Link was in complete control. 

 

He could feel himself get wet again, too, like he now always did when they made love. Most times he would even get wet before he got hard, and he remembered how roughly Sidon had taken him when he had pushed him into an alcove and guided his hand to his wet entrance. It showed how much he desired his prince, and Sidon loved to know just that. 

 

So lost was he in his movements he noticed too late that his pants were all but soaked through, so damn aroused was he just feeling his lover’s big cock against his entrance. Sitting up, he quickly disposed of them, going right back to where he was, but leaving the top and the veil on. Link loved how the silky fabric felt against his skin, caressing him almost as Sidon did, hands on his hips, thumb rubbing gentle circles. 

 

“Sometimes I cannot believe how lucky I’ve gotten,” Sidon whispered, eagerly met Link for the kiss he pressed against his lips, lifting the veil to do so. 

 

“Heh,” Link gasped and grinned into the kiss, then pushed him down again. 

 

He could tell how much Sidon liked him doing this. If he wanted to, he could probably easily overpower Link, hero of Hyrule be damned, but he didn’t. He chose to give up control, was eager to let Link do whatever he wanted. And what Link wanted was his lover’s cock in him. 

 

He felt so daring all of a sudden. Perhaps it was the way Sidon looked at him, with such desire and lust, that made him feel so confident. But he liked that feeling - a lot. It was… power. A different kind of power than wielding the Master Sword, but even more delicious. Now he could watch how Sidon was gasping and so close to begging him to finally sink down on his cock, not just tease the tip of it with his wet entrance. 

 

“Oh Link, fuck....,” this was the first time he had ever heard Sidon curse, his eyes went wide. He didn’t even know he was capable of it. But then his grin widened, fully realising the effect he had on him. 

 

Sidon’s grip on his hips tightened, his pupils dilated, eyes almost completely black now. Was this what pure Zora lust looked like? He could tell that the tight grip would leave bruises on his hips, but he did not care. A mark that he was Sidon’s… He liked the thought of that, maybe he could get him to hold him even tighter just…

 

Reaching back, he guided Sidon’s cock to his entrance, locked eyes with him as he sank down on him, ever so slowly. He hadn’t prepped himself this time, and neither had Sidon, so he had to take it slow, but he also enjoyed the expression he saw on his lover’s face. He was struggling, torn between throwing his head back and closing his eyes and keeping them open so he could watch ever second of it. The beads and jewels jingled with the movement of Link’s heavy breathing, the air filled with only his gasps - Sidon was concentrating too hard on him to make any kind of sound. 

 

He could do this. He could definitely do this. Link closed his eyes, supported himself with his hands flat on Sidon’s chest as he let himself sink down further on his cock. He felt himself stretched so deliciously wide, felt the familiarity of Sidon’s size, felt so completely filled when he was finally sitting on him. 

 

_ Good? _ , he signed, and once more he managed to make Sidon curse. 

 

“Good… Good isn’t even the right word- Link-,” he broke off mid-sentence, his eyes completely black now, his breathing as heavy as Link’s own. 

 

Sidon was baring his teeth now, hissing, looked like he was holding back. Slowly Link let his hand slide over his warm skin, leaning up to do so, Sidon’s cock sliding out of him a little with the movement and he had to gasp at the sensation. His hand then came to cup his jaw, fingers sliding into his mouth, thumb brushing over those sharp teeth there. Sidon was suddenly very, very still. 

 

He had bit him before. Not deeply, just nicked his skin a little bit, most times not even drawing blood. When he did, he was still so careful, licking it away, kissing the wound but Link had always been able to tell that he wanted to do more. And deep down… deep down Link wanted more, had somehow felt ashamed of that need. But it was a part of Sidon’s very being, he could tell, even if he hadn’t thoroughly explained it. He was always so mindful of Link’s well being, wanted to protect him, even from himself. 

 

Slowly, Link tilted his head, exposing his throat to Sidon. The top left his shoulder completely bare, such easy access for him. Link let his finger wander over his own throat, down his shoulder, pointed at Sidon’s teeth again. 

 

_ Bite me _ , he thought, hoping he was indicating it clearly enough. 

 

“Link you- You don’t know what you’re asking.” Sidon grunted, fingers digging deeper into his hips and Link gasped. 

 

He nodded. 

 

_ I do know.  _ Again he motioned for his shoulder, rocking on Sidon’s lap to make him moan again. If anyone from the adjoining rooms could hear them, he did not care. He wanted this so badly, imagined it was the only thing making this feel even better than it already did. Sidon’s cock was thick and hot inside him, and Link yelped when he thrust up without warning, then stilled again. 

 

“Are you sure?,” Sidon asked. “Are you- Are you absolutely sure?” 

 

Link tilted his head. Sidon was holding back, he realised. He was holding back so much because he loved him and did not want to hurt him, when all Sidon wanted to do was what Link asked. He trusted his lover, completely and with his entire being. 

 

_ Yes. _

 

Sidon growled as he sat up in one swift motion, wrapped his big arms around him and sank his teeth deep into his shoulder. The sharp pain mixed with the pleasure he felt, creating a sensation he’d never felt before. It clouded his mind, consumed his entire being as his fingers desperately scrambled for purchase on Sidon’s back. He cried out, toes curling in pleasure, cries that turned into moans, louder and louder, dragging out and surely audible throughout the entire inn. 

 

He could feel his own blood trickle down his shoulder, soaked up by the beautiful fabric of the Gerudo garb he had just received. None of that mattered to him at the moment, once again he had given control over to Sidon, felt him thrust up into him sharply without ever letting go of his shoulder. When that wasn’t sufficient for either, Sidon turned them so Link was on his back again, without pulling out of him. 

 

Teeth still locked in his shoulder, Sidon fucked into Link, harder and faster than he’d ever done before. With his movements he deepened the wound in his shoulder but he didn’t care, neither of them cared as both were too lost in the pleasure they felt, building up, spreading through them until Link felt like they were truly one, coming as one too. 

 

So slowly, and gently, Sidon unlocked his jaw, pulling his teeth from his shoulder. Link tried to twist his head so he could see, but it was difficult, all he could see were the trickles of blood that still ran down his shoulder, now soaking the mattress. Sidon hesitated, then looked around the room and took the mirror that was by the basin by their bed to show him. 

 

To some the sight might have been gruesome, his entire shoulder all but mangled, the teeth bites clearly visible. The raw, red flesh was pulsing with pain, but the afterglow of his orgasm barely made him feel it. As his fingers explored the large wound, Link had to smile, watched as Sidon licked his lips, cleaning the blood from them. 

 

“L-Link I-”

 

He shook his head again. There was an animalistic side to Sidon, part of his being that he had been holding back because he was too sweet and did not want to hurt Link. But he loved him, loved all of those parts. 

 

_ Good _ , he signed again, having no other word to describe how he felt. 

 

“No I… should have told you what it meant,” Sidon said quietly, taking one of their healing potions and settling close by his side, the one that wasn’t hurt. 

_ What?, _ he asked, grasping Sidon’s wrist that held the vial, not letting him heal it just yet. 

 

“It’s… it’s something we do with the person that we wish to- to mate with.” Sidon looked so nervous, but Link felt elated at those words, smiled at him again. “To- to be with.” 

 

_ Good,  _ he signed again. This time it felt right. It was good, this was what Link wanted too. To bond with him, be with him for as long as he possibly could. 

 

“I’m not sure you understand the magnitude of… of this,” Sidon looked a little confused, and still nervous. 

 

But Link just shrugged. Maybe he didn’t, but to him, it sounded perfect. 

 

_ I love you, _ he signed, grinning. Then held out his arms as much as he could, so wide.  _ Soooooo much. _

 

Sidon chuckled, and lifted the veil to kiss him, then Link deepened it to taste the remains of his own blood on his lover’s teeth. Only then did he let him dab the healing potion on his fingers, that then gently caressed the deep red, parted flesh. Link gasped a little at the sensation, twisted again to try and see, then decided to just watch Sidon has he worked. 

 

_ Not all,  _ he signed. He wanted there to be a mark, even if it was just a faint one. 

 

“Really?”

 

_ Really. _

 

Link sighed softly as he continued to work, standing a little wobbly on his feet when he got up again. Sidon had to catch him, and set up the mirror again so Link could inspect himself. It was very, very faint, but the teeth marks could still be seen on his shoulder, and he twisted this way and that to see them in all their glory. He grinned up at Sidon, stood on tiptoe while he leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

 

_ Thank you. _

 

He swayed a little then, wondering if it was from the blood loss or the excellent fuck Sidon had just provided, but he was gently put down on the bed again. Here he stretched and yawned, let Sidon undress him completely so he could wash his clothes for the next day. They needed it. Link watched him work, his eyelids drooping as he fought against the sleep that was threatening to overwhelm him. As silly as it was, he simply wanted to spend as many moments with Sidon as he could, even if he was just watching him. 

 

Sidon returned the favour when he had hung up Link’s clothes to dry, looked down at his naked form on the bed. So Link stretched again, showing himself off, couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face. Sidon chuckled then, shook his head and joined him on the bed once more. 

 

“I thank the goddess every day for sending you my way,” he said, hands on either side of Link’s head. “You saved my people from certain doom, together we will save Hyrule, and then I wish to spend my days trying to make you happy.” 

 

Before he had a chance to ask if Sidon really meant that, if he wanted to spend all of his days with him, he leaned down to kiss him. A deep kiss that left him breathless, his earlier question blown out of his mind. He could worry about things later, now sleep was overtaking him, a sweet, dreamless sleep with the love of his life by his side.

 

In the morning Sidon helped him dress, straightened out all the creases from the lovely fabric, adjusted the veil covering his face. Not that Link couldn’t do it on his own, but the gesture was so intimate, and now he had to part from him for a few days at least. In the end Sidon promised to stay right here, to wait for him and be ready when he needed him. He knelt, and gently lifted the veil, to kiss him once more. 

 

“Do try to have some fun, too, okay?,” Sidon said, and Link nodded, unsure if he could keep that promise. “I hear the market is supposed to be a sight to behold.” 

 

He couldn’t deny that he wasn’t a bit excited and nervous when he made his way to the guard post, but decided to try and act as confident as he possibly could. Thankfully his voice couldn’t give him away, and when he walked past the guards… they just let him. All they did was exchange a few pleasantries, and Link even found out that the Gerudo used the same sign language the Zora did, and wondered why no Hylian he had met understood him this way. 

 

But none of that suddenly mattered when he entered the market, the large, bustling space that made up the center of Gerudo town. So many women, all of them tall and large, most of them muscular walked here, carried their wares, shouted in a language he couldn’t understand. Everything was so colourful! Unfamiliar scents and spices tickled his nose, made him run this way and that, trying to find out what it was. To his surprise, every single person here seemed to be friendly towards him. After their previous run in with the guards he hadn’t expected it, but assuming that he was a woman, and so one of them, made everyone act towards him like they were good friends. 

 

He liked that feeling very much. 

 

It took him all day to get through the market, trying dishes that sent his taste buds on fire, buying souvenirs for Sidon, and even a little something for himself. Emerald earrings. It seemed he used to have holes in his ears, so when the woman running the shop pierced them it didn’t hurt very much. Yes, green really did look good on him, he agreed when he looked at himself in the mirror and saw the dangling jewels there. Sidon would like this. 

 

In the end he was exhausted, feeling happy but also a little guilty that he had wasted the entire day having fun and not getting closer to calming the Divine Beast that rampaged through the desert. But tomorrow was another day, and that night he found himself in another inn, with an adjoining bar. Unable to remember whether he’d ever had alcohol before, he was really eager to try it. 

 

_ One please!,  _ he signed, pointing to what his neighbour at the bar was having. He had to stand on tiptoe to even look over it properly, everything in this city was built for how tall the Gerudo were. 

 

“Aren’t you a little young to be drinking this?,” the woman at the bar asked, but Link just shook his head. 

 

_ 21, _ he signed, then gestured to himself, then the Gerudo around him. He was just small, compared to them, and even compared to some Hylians… 

 

“Well all right, but if you’re lying, don’t tell anyone.” 

 

He was almost giddy when he got his drink, a bright red colour with orange fruit at the side of it, even decorated with a small umbrella. He wished Sidon could be here, but even so he was having a blast. Then he heard a few Gerudo shout for him from a very comfortable looking corner stacked with pillows that they were sitting on. 

 

“Hey, Hylian vai, come sit with us!,” one of them said, and Link eagerly walked over to sit with them. 

 

_ Hello, _ he signed, grinning at them even though they couldn’t see. 

 

As he looked into the round of friendly faces, he froze when it came to the woman sitting right next to him. He had seen her before. In the inn outside of the city, giving them the key to their room. She knew. She. Knew. 

 

But nothing happened. She just smiled at him, and winked knowingly. 

 

“We do not see many of you all the way out here, you must be tough,” she said. “My name is Malena.” 

 

She proceeded to introduce all of her friends, who had so many questions for him, all of which he tried to answer with more or less success, depending on the question. While they talked, he finished his first fruity drink, one that went immediately to his head. And when that one was gone… another round was ordered, one after the other. His glass was never empty, and he never even paid for it. The sense of camaraderie between them felt wonderful, like he didn’t have to hold back even though he didn’t know them for very long. 

 

This would definitely be a place that he needed to return to once this was over. 

 

As the night went on, and the level of alcohol in their blood went higher, the conversation became raunchier. Due to the fact that men were rare among the Gerudo, and were mostly used to, well, breed, intimate relationships between women were very common. Link was sure he was turning the shade of a tomato as he learned things about the female body - and what one could do to it to please them - that he wouldn’t have learned in a lifetime. 

 

“Ooh, are you shy?,” Malena asked, nudging his side. “You didn’t sound shy last night when you pleased your man.” 

 

“Ooooooh,” went the round of women, teasing him so he had to hide his face in his hands. 

 

But Malena nudged him again, it was all in good fun, and he nodded. 

 

“I’m sure we could all learn a thing or two from her,” she said. “Though I suppose it’s unlikely for us to even meet a Zora, much less such a handsome one.” 

 

“Oooh, a Zora!” 

 

Gasps and further questions were asked, and slowly but surely Link became more confident in answering them. Still crimson though, as he somehow gestured that yes, male Zora did indeed have cocks. Good ones at that. He had never talked this openly about these things, and it was somehow refreshing to do so. He even got… tips. Honest to goddess tips on how to please Sidon better, though of course being a man he couldn’t use all of them, but there were things with his mouth he definitely needed to try. There was apparently so much more to sex than what they had done. 

 

The sun was almost rising by the time they left the bar, Malena now insisted that he would stay at her place and not in any inn. It was Gerudo tradition, to not let a friend down. Friends… Link didn’t have any of those, aside from Sidon. Every day it was just the next fight, getting one step closer to defeating Ganon. But these women took him under their wing, even when some of them made it clear they knew he wasn’t a vai. 

 

Malena gave him a hangover remedy the next day, another used her connections to give him an audience with the Gerudo chief, and soon enough they had a plan to attack the Divine Beast, hoping that he would be able to calm it. The day before though, Link just had to leave the city again, to tell Sidon what had happened and that the next day… he might not come back. 

 

Just outside of the gates he ran into a Hylian, a man he had seen a few days earlier, still apparently waiting to get inside. He was a little taller than him, with dark hair and a weird look on his face as he inspected Link, his eyes lingering far too long on his chest and his exposed belly. 

 

“Wow, what a gorgeous little thing you are, just my type,” he said, bowing awkwardly for him, then grabbed his wrist. “How about a drink at the inn?”

 

Link tried to pull away, but the guy wouldn’t let him go and he… stared. He was clearly pulling away, did so again without too much force but he wouldn’t let go. 

 

“Now come on, a few drinks and we’ll have some fun.” 

 

What the hell was wrong with this guy? Link was absolutely stunned by his behaviour just because he thought he was a woman. He was so stunned he didn’t know what to answer, or how to convey to him just how much of an asshole he was. Then a shadow fell on him, and when he looked up, Sidon was towering above them both. 

 

“Is this man harassing you, my lady?,” he asked, arms crossed and glowering down at the guy. 

 

Link took that opportunity to finally wrestle his wrist free, and quickly kicked him in the nuts. He doubled over in pain, grunting, just as Link raised his arms and let himself be picked up by Sidon, hugging him tightly. 

 

_ My hero, _ he signed, lifting his veil to kiss his cheek over and over again. 

 

“Not that you need the help, but I couldn’t wait to hold you in my arms again.” 

 

He snuggled against him, hugging him as tightly as he could. How had he ever gone days without him?! He wanted to tell him so much, about the friend he had made, the things he had seen, still had the souvenir he had bought for him, a small camel figurine, painted in bright colours. But he thought about the day ahead, what he had to do… and what the Gerudo had taught him in that bar. 

 

_ I have something to show you _ . 


End file.
